elfen_liedfandomcom-20200223-history
Lebensborn Project
The Lebensborn Project was the name of the eugenics project developed by the Kakuzawa family, in order to destroy Humanity and replace them at a much faster rate with the new improved human race they believed to be elected by God - Diclonii. The Kakuzawa family were direct descendants of the Original Diclonii, who believed themselves to be a species apart from other Humans, and once lived in ancient Japan. Because of their horns they were discriminated against, regarded as demons, and hunted by non-horned Humans. During the time they were persecuted, the Kakuzawas took refuge in a huge underground cave, at the bottom of a small island located off the coast of Kamakura. This island would later become the site of the Diclonius Research Institute. The research for this project was conducted by such people as the Kakuzawas, Kurama, Arakawa, Nousou and others at the Diclonius Research Institute. The head of the project was Chief Kakuzawa. In order to learn the origin of Lucy the Queen, they searched for her parents. After discovering that Kaede's mother had the ability to give birth to fully-reproductive diclonii, Chief Kakuzawa captured her and worked to produce more "queen diclonii". Only one Diclonius was born from this, a fully-reproductive male, born from Kakuzawa's rape of his and Kaede's mother, shortly before her suicide. Despite dissection of her reproductive organs, attempts at insemination and other methods, the boy remained the only result. The Silpelit variety, like Nana and Mariko Kurama were capable of infecting Human males with the virus and making their offspring Diclonius, but were sterile in and of themselves. The project's first step was to infect all men wide world with the diclonius virus. This was accomplished by lauching a rocket carryring the virus and making it explode over Kamakura, unleashing the virus on a grand scale. It was predicted that in five years the infection would spread world wide, and that it would be the end of humanity. This was eventually stopped by the development of the Anti-Diclonius Birth Vaccine, developed by Professor Kakuzawa and Arakawa, though neither did so for altruistic reasons. The second step was to make Lucy, the Queen, the only fertile female diclonius, their captive and force her to be the Mitochondrial Eve. The Kakuzawas had this as their common objective, however they had different ways they wished to accomplish this, with the initiator being the one calling the shots, at least in theory. For instance, Chief Kakuzawa wished that Lucy's Half-Brother be mated with her, to keep the bloodline pure, but his Elder son, likely not knowing of the existence of the male diclonius, wished to himself be the "Adam" of the new race. To subvert his father's plans, he released Lucy from her prison, in order to find her later and rape her. However when he was in a position to rape the helpless Nyu, Lucy awoke and killed him. When Lucy was finally recaptured and brought to the Lebensborn Cave, Chief Kakuzawa explains to her that she is of his kind Messiah, the one with pure 'demon' blood who would restore the might of the Kakuzawas. Then he shows Lucy his son - her half-brother - and offers her his bloodline, a way to build a world of her own as opposed to one that would never accept her. But Kaede rejected the counsel of her diclonii instinct, feeling that she had found her place at Maple House and instead kills the boy and Kakuzawa, ending the project of creating a New Humanity. The island sank beneath the waves, with only the underground grotto remaining. Trivia *Lebensborn was also the name of a eugenics project in Nazi Germany which sought to breed "pure-blood Aryan" children and was also largely based on racial myths. *The name was first mentioned in the series by Kakuzawa's elder son before he attempted to subvert his father's efforts and rape Lucy himself. *The only Kakuzawas shown in the series to have a role in the project are the Chief, the Professor and Anna, but because the Kakuzawa family's generational goal is dominion over the Diclonii, it is possible that other members of the family were into the project as well. A flashback with Anna showed her grandmother to be committed to the cause, and since the Unknown Man referred to the Diclonii as "we" including himself, it seems possible he was also a family member of some kind. Gallery DSC01222.JPG|Lebensborn's birthplace and graveyard DSC01182.JPG Category:Locations